El verdadero amor
by mecha-darky
Summary: tantas cosas pasan y no podes evitarlas. desgracias, accidentes, ganancias y entre tantas, el amor. que pasa cuando alguien aparece para confundir mas el corazon de estos dos? /primer fic! INU-KAG espero que les guste w


¡Hola

¡Hola! Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic Espero que sea de su agrado. n.n

AVISO: -Inuyasha no me pertenece. / Los pensamientos están en _cursiva _/ El cambio de escena es con esto: -- (PRONTO) / Ya se que inuyasha ya terminó, pero me da igual.

¡Ahora si, disfruten!

PROLOGO

Era un día muy hermoso, el sol relucía todo su esplendor en la época antigua. En el bosque se encontraban Miroku, Sango, Shipo e Inuyasha, esperando impacientemente la llegada de su querida amiga alrededor del poso.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que ella se había marchado de la época de guerras. Todos sentían que la semana había pasado rápidamente, pero el mitad demonio por poco que se suicidaba.

No sabia porque, pero él siempre sentía un vació único en su ser cuando ella no estaba. Era como si el mundo dejara de existir y las cosas dejaran de tener sentido. Todas ellas. Aunque la había conocido hace un año era como si ella hubiera estado con él toda la vida._ En este año han pasado tantas cosas… desperté del conjuro que Kikyo me había sometido, los fragmentos de la perla, el conocer amigos inseparables e incambiables y conseguir toda esa confianza,_ El hanyou sonrió ante esa realización, que su orgullo no dejaba que saliera a la luz. _Toda esa aceptación departe de los que antes me rechazaban… _

Inuyasha alejó esos pensamientos en cuanto se percató de la presencia de Kagome.

-¡Hola muchachos!- dijo la miko saliendo del poso con la ayuda de Inuyasha. - ¿Cómo han estado?- pregunto sonriente y muy alegre, como siempre.

-¡KAGOME!- grito el pequeño zorrito dando un salto hacia ella. Él ya la consideraba su madre adoptiva. Después de todo, la chica estaba todo el tiempo a su lado protegiéndolo de Inuyasha, poniéndolo en su lugar con algunos "abajo".

- ¿Kagome, me trajiste lo que te pedí?- dijo él con cara de chico perdido pidiendo ayuda.

- Por supuesto que si.- y con eso ya dicho le entregó un chupetín

- ¿Señorita Kagome, me trajo lo que le encargué?- el moje pregunto, seguido de Sango.

Inuyasha se quedo callado todo el tiempo, se sentía feliz, por fin la veía. En toda la semana no logró cruzar la conexión de las épocas. No porque el poso no le permitía, pasaba que el no se había atrevido. Después de todo lo que había pasado, además, no quería molestarla en su estudios para esos "exámenes" o como sea que se llamaban. La última vez que la interrumpió ella no lo pensó dos veces y le gritó 22 "abajos". No deseaba correr con la misma suerte, y se lo bancó en su era, prácticamente muriendo esperándola.

-¿Qué te pasa, Inuyasha?- pregunto la joven, al fin. Después de todo, estaba extrañada de que justamente ÉL estuviera callado.

- ¿Qué…? Ah, nada… no es nada…- esa respuesta dejo mas preocupada a la chica.

- es por lo de… Kikyo, ¿no es así?- ella caminaba cabizbaja y su voz sonaba dulce, pero triste a la vez.

-no, no es por ella.- Inuyasha dijo duramente, sin querer. -Además… - su mirada se dirigió al cielo. -ya ha pasado mucho tiempo… y no quiero recordarla mas. Es mejor así…-

Kagome sintió tristeza por él, ya que él la amaba mucho. Pero aunque ella intentara, no podía alejar ese sentimiento de alegría en ella. La verdad era que se sentía muy feliz con la muerte de Kikyo. Al fin, Inuyasha solo estaría para ella. Sin embrago, la miko se puso a pensar en ese día…

**Flash-back**

La supuesta última pelea contra Naraku era sangrienta. Estaba por terminar, el grupo de Inu estaba muy lastimado, pero lograban mantenerse de pie. El hiraikotsu de Sango fue a toda velocidad y con una fuerza al cuerpo de Naraku. Antes de llegar, Kanna posiciono su espejo delante, haciendo que el boomerang de la exterminadora saliera volando en a su dirección. Miroku se interpuso cayendo al suelo después de recibir el ataque.

-¡Excelencia! - Sango gritó yendo hacia él. Kohaku fue más rápido y la atacó. Ella no podía más con el cansancio y se desplomó al lado de monje. Ahora los únicos que quedaban eran Inuyasha, Kagome y Kikyo, la última nadie sabia de que lado estaba.

- ¡kikyo, cuidado! - el mitad demonio fue desesperado adonde se encontraba, descuidando a Kagome. En ese momento, Naraku aprovecho para robarle 5 fragmentos a la chica. La joven estudiante no pudo ayudar, todos sucedió tan rápido, pero ese hecho no la hirió, no tanto como ver a su Inuyasha correr al lado de Kikyo. Igual, no importaba la velocidad del Inuyasha, Naraku ya estaba liberado del corazón de Onigumo, y atacó a Kikyo, que ahora descansaba en los brazos del hanyou, con un golpe mortal.

Kagome también se desmayo, tenia muchas heridas, especialmente en las piernas y alrededor del vientre. Aunque sentía dolor, física e internamente, no le importó, al fin todo había terminado. Ella lo vio perfectamente, vio como el chico que ella amaba usaba toda su fuerza contra Naraku, lastimándolo gravemente. Después de eso, todo fue oscuridad….

**Fin Flash-back**

¿Qué pasó con Naraku? Nunca le preguntó a Inuyasha si ese cobarde había huido o finalmente murió… tampoco quería preguntar, solo pasaron 3 semanas de ese acontecimiento. Y tocar el tema era malo, no quería ver sufrir al mitad demonio.

-¿Kagome, que tanto miras?- preguntó de mala gana el hanyou.

-Inuyasha, tranquilízate. La señorita debe de tener una "excusa" para mirarte tanto…- dijo el pervertido monje, mientras imágenes se le cruzaban por la mente. Por supuesto que volaron después de sentir el golpe de Sango.

-¡¡PERVERTIDO!! ¡¡EN QUE ESTA PENSANDO!! ¡¡NO TRATE A MI QUERIDA AMIGA COMO CUALQUIERA!!- ya la estaba mas que enojada, pero…

-mi querida Sango, yo no digo eso, simplemente es que la atracción no se puede negar, como la mía hacia tu lindo…-

¡¡PLAM!!

En todo esto, se puede apreciar en el paisaje un libinidoso corriendo por su vida con una exterminadora muy colorada y furiosa persiguiéndolo. Claro que no era la única colorada, Kagome estaba a punto de salir a perseguirlo también.

-¿Atracción? ¿De que habla ese idiota? - con una gota estilo anime en su cabeza._ Ay, Inuyasha, tu eres el IDIOTA… _pensó muy ciertamente la miko.

-Inuyasha…-

- ¿Que quieres ahora?-

¡ABAJO!

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.

Ya se, no tiene nada de kagome-inuyasha, pero eso es por ahora w primero quería poner como un prologo…

¡Nos vemos luego!

**mecha-darky**


End file.
